


Tendencies

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Once Upon A Time Drabble Day/Hiatus Hijinks [43]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 21:31:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3911374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie





	Tendencies

**#17. Tendencies**

**Prompt:** Back to the beginning

**Word Count:** 124

**Characters:** Regina

**Rating:** PG

Evil was where she came from but Regina was a long way from where she started. She had fought her way to a better place. She fought to get to the side of light.

She had fought to be better for Henry and for herself. She had made peace with Snow and Charming. She had even come to an understanding with Emma.

But Zelena brought out her evil tendencies. If she gave in to those tendencies she would be right back to the beginning of her journey. She would be evil again.

She didn’t want to go back to the beginning. She wanted to be who she was now not who she used to be. She just had to fight to stay that way.  


End file.
